Meant To Be
by allim227
Summary: This is a CS fic not a BL fic... posted it here for the girls on FanForum! Enjoy!


**Ok guys... this was written a long time ago at the request of the girls at Fanforum.. I needed to post it here for them to link for the 400th thread.... I hope you guys like it... Song credit goes to the rightful owners.... and of course I don't own these people! BTW I'm sorry about the lack of updating My Turn but I have had an incredible amount of things going on in my personal life and it has not been possible... Hopefully I'll update in the next couple weeks but I can't promise anything... Please don't give up! I will finish that story!!**

**Morgan (Brucasfan23) thanks for helping me with this story! I wouldn't have gotten thru it without you!!**

* * *

You ever had a moment of pure déjà vu, a moment that brings you back to a certain place or a certain moment in your life. I am having one of those right now. I'm standing here in the middle of this almost empty soundstage and I can't help but remember on of the first times I was here. Actually I remember the first time I was here with her.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Alright everybody, I want you to meet the girl I've been telling you about, this is Sophia Bush everybody." Mark says as Sophia starts making her rounds being introduced to cast and crew._

_"Hey Sophia I'm Chad, pleasure to meet you." I say and her personality is already infectious._

_"Hey Chad, nice to meet you too, nice to meet all of you guys, I can't believe I'm here." She says and you can tell that she's confident yet nervous._

_"I'm pretty sure we all feel the same way, it's kind of a surreal feeling." James says as he is introduced to Sophia as well._

_We all talk for a while just getting to know each other and getting comfortable around each other and at one point I hear Sophia talking to a group of the guys about cars, and I listen intently as she describes an ideal car that she hopes to one day build for herself. I don't know why I am paying so much attention, but for some reason I think Sophia and I are going to be pretty good friends._

_*FLASHBACK OVER*_

It's funny because I can actually remember every single moment I had ever spent with her, the good, the great, the bad, and even the horrendously bad. You would think that I would have forgotten by now but I can't. And now as I'm preparing to leave not only this soundstage for the last time, but also preparing to leave this city that holds so many memories I find myself feeling nostalgic and trying to capture every moment that I can.

I see her walk by but she doesn't really acknowledge me, she gives me a slight nod of the head and a small smile. Maybe it's the fact that I have my i-pod on, maybe that's the reason she doesn't come over to talk or at least that's what I tell myself. Even though we have been civil and have even been able to have some actual conversations over the past few years it's never been the same and I can't blame her for that. It's funny that at the moment she is walking by me the song that is playing in my ears seems to describe exactly how I'm feeling.

_So far away from where you are  
These miles have torn us world's apart  
And I miss you  
Yeah, I miss you_

So far away from where you are  
I'm standing underneath the stars  
And I wish you were here

I miss the years that were erased  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face  
I miss all the little things  
I never thought that they'd mean everything to me

Yeah I miss you  
And I wish you were here

I feel the beating of your heart  
I see the shadows of your face  
Just know that wherever you are  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here

I miss the years that were erased  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face  
I miss all the little things  
I never thought that they'd mean everything to me

Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here

So far away from where you are  
These miles have torn us world's apart  
And I miss you  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here

I wonder if she knows that Kenzie and I broke up, and if she did know would she even care. It's funny because it was such a mutual break up between Kenz and I that I don't even feel sad anymore, we were just going in two different directions and we realized it wasn't going to work. I wish her the best, but the reality is I gave my heart away a long time ago and never really got it back.

_**Sophia POV**_

I see him standing there in the middle of the soundstage and it's like I'm pulled back to six years ago when we all met. Things were so much simpler then, we were young and naïve to what this business was going to do to us. We had our fun we lived our lives in the public eye and we didn't realize that it was going to come back and bite us in the ass in the worst way possible.

It's weird because in a couple of days Chad's going to be shooting his last scene ever on the show, and while a part of me is relieved that I won't have to see him anymore, there is a bigger part of me that is scared to death and saddened that he won't be here. Even after everything he could still make me laugh or give me a look that would make things seem ok at least for a few minutes.

I wonder what exactly made him decide to leave. I mean he always said he wanted to do more, but I thought he had been happier here these past couple of years, he had been able to direct, write, and be much more involved in the creative process of the show which is what he wanted to experience. As I walk away and back towards my trailer I find myself looking back at him. It's just a quick glance but it's enough for me to see the sadness in his eyes.

For someone that is supposedly moving on to bigger and better things, and has a girl that he loves by his side, he sure doesn't seem too happy. If I had more guts I'd probably try to find out why, but something tells me that I don't want to know because if I did find out I have a feeling it would change everything.

I know I should talk to him, I mean after all this time, I still do care about him and I don't want him to leave Wilmington without us having at least some closure. We deserve that, at least I think we do. I know they are throwing a huge wrap part for him and Hilarie, and although that won't be the best time to talk maybe if we talk before then, we can have one last night with the five of us, having fun, the way we used to.

The way we used to, yeah I like the sound of that, and so for just a few minutes I let the memories consume me, and it's as if I'm in my own little world, a world where nothing bad ever happened and where we were all still a happy little family.

_**Chad POV:**_

It's one of those perfectly clear days where the sky is a picture perfect blue and every color seems to be just a tad bit brighter than you have ever seen it. We aren't shooting today and for some reason I found myself just walking around the River Walk. Maybe sub consciously I'm trying to absorb everything that this city has to offer, because even though we have all complained about it at some point we all know how lucky we are to be able to shoot in this town.

I grab a cup of coffee and find myself making my way up to the River Court. I can't even count how many scenes I have shot here and I'm actually surprised that there is no one here today. I stare out into the water and look over at the beautiful skyline and I look over at the hotel we all were staying in when we first moved here, and of course I think back to the party that Sophia threw for everyone.

*Flashback*

"Last one to leave huh Chad?" Sophia says as she walks onto the patio where I'm smoking a cigarette.

"Don't worry I'm on my way out, I just wanted to get some of the mess cleaned up." I say as I point to the area around me that has now been cleared of the empty cups and beer bottles.

"First of all thanks you didn't have to do that, and second of all no rush on the leaving thing as a matter of fact wait here." She says as she scurries back into the room only to return a few minutes later with her hands behind her back.

"What are you hiding Soph?" I ask as the curiosity is getting to me.

"Just this" she says as she pulls two more beers out from behind her back. The look on her face is priceless and I can't help but laugh.

"I thought everyone left because we were out of alcohol and of course since it's pretty late." I say as I take one of the beers from her hands and open for her before I grab the other one and do the same.

"Well I thought we were but then I opened up the cooler and these two were hidden under the ice." She says as she takes a seat next to me.

"So did you have fun tonight?" I ask as I take a sip of my beer.

"Yeah I had a great time I'm so glad that everyone gets along so well." She says and the smile on her face is infectious.

"It is pretty great, so tell me more about your life Sophia Bush." I say as I place my feet up on the top of the deck.

"That could take a while, ya know?" She says as she gives me a slightly questioning look.

"No worries Soph, we have all the time in the world." I say as I take another sip of my beer and she starts telling me all about her life.

*End Flashback*

We talked for hours that night about anything and everything, and it wasn't long after that when we decided to take the chance on a relationship. Things were so much simpler back then, it was the five of us against the world and it was great. Then somewhere along the way fame got the best of us and we lost track of what we had. Oh who am I kidding fame got the best of me and I lost track of what was important to me and I lost everything because of it and I would give anything to go back and do things differently.

_**Sophia POV:**_

It's so awesome to not be shooting today and normally I would probably fly to California to hang out with my family but since we are so close to the end of the season I just decided to hang around Wilmington for a bit and relax. I ended up doing some shopping at the River Walk and that's when I saw him.

He's sitting at the court just staring off into the water, he's not even looking this direction but I could recognize him from a mile away. When we first started on the show and we first started dating we would come down here to the River Walk all the time and just look around, it is so different than being in LA and it's makes things feel so much simpler.

I debate whether or not I should go up to him and talk to him. Part of me wonders if Kenzie is going to show up but to be honest I haven't seen her around very much so I have no idea what's going on with that. The other part of me wonders if there is really anything left to say between us even though I know there is.

I decide for the first time that I am going to listen to my heart and not my head even though now my heart is beating out of my chest. I go grab him some more coffee and of course I get my iced tea and I slowly make the walk over to where he is.

"I figured you might need a refill" I say as I walk up him and the look of pure shock on his face when he sees me almost brings a smile to his face, keyword being almost.

"Um…Thanks, what brings you down here?" He asks and it's sad that our relationship has turned into this.

"Oh you know the usual, day off so I decided to do some shopping and then I saw you so here I am." I hop up onto the picnic table next to him and I'm trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Well I'm glad you decided to come over here and thanks again for the coffee." He says and I swear I can almost sense him relaxing.

"No problem, so what are you doing out here staring at the water?" I ask as I take a sip from my tea.

"I don't know I guess I'm just trying to take it all in before I leave, you know?" He says as he leans back into the table.

"I understand that, when do you leave?" I ask and I try to not show any emotion when I ask him when he's leaving.

"I haven't quite figured that out yet. All I know is that my last day of filming is in three days." He says and the sadness in his voice is so evident.

"Wow I can't believe it, seems so crazy that it's been six years since this all started." I say and the reality that he is leaving is actually setting in and I know the emotion is evident in my voice.

"It is crazy that it's been six years but it's time to move on you know. Besides I figured you would be thrilled that I was leaving, you don't have to see me anymore." He says and it makes me sad to think that I would be ok with the idea of not seeing him anymore.

"That's not true and you know it Chad, I would never be excited about the idea of not seeing you. Ok maybe a few years ago but not anymore what happened is over you know I don't live in the past. I'm going to miss you, we all are." I say and I can see the relief in his eyes.

"I'm glad that you still even talk to me that is something that I will always be thankful for." He says as he slowly gets up off the table. "Well I better get going and let you get back to your shopping, I have to go pick up Joe from the vet."

"Oh ok is everything ok with Joe?" I ask as he nods his head in assurance that he is ok. "Kenzie must be excited about moving to LA, huh?"

"Um…if she is I wouldn't know we broke up a few months ago." He says and to be honest he doesn't seem the least bit affected by it as a matter of fact it sounds like a relief to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." I say and I'm not going to press to know more information than I need to hear, so we say our goodbyes and we both start walking our separate ways but something makes me turn around and yell his name. "Chad!" He turns around as he hears this.

"What's up Soph?" He asks and I can't believe what I'm about to do.

"Why don't you bring Joe over and we can have dinner and talk and the dogs can hang out. Patch has really missed Joe and they would probably love to hang out." I say and once it's out there I realize that it's all about listening to my heart for the first time in a long time.

"Um… Ok, is Six good for you?" He says and the shock on his face is so funny and endearing at the same time.

"Six is perfect see you then." I say and I walk away before we have the chance to change our minds. I get in the car and when the song on the radio comes on I can't help but wonder if it's true.

_We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've both been spoken for_.

The hammer may strike, be dead on the ground  
A nail to my hand, a cross on his crown  
We're done if we're undone  
Finished if we are incomplete  
As one we are everything  
We are everything we need

We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've both been spoken for

What good is a life, with no one to share  
The light of the moon, the honor of a swear  
We can try to live the way of which you speak  
Taste the milk of your mother earth's love  
Spread the word of consciousness you see  
We are everything we need

We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've both been spoken for

All this indecision  
All this independent strength  
Still, we've got our hearts on save  
We've got our hearts on save

Someday when you're lonely  
Sometime after all this bliss  
Somewhere lost in emptiness  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift

**Sophia Pov:**

So of course now that I have invited Chad to dinner I'm freaking out but not in a weird awkward way. More in a way of this is the first time we have hung out together in so long that I wonder what's going to happen.

I wander through the aisles of the grocery store and I find myself subconsciously putting all the things I know Chad loves in the cart. Well at least I think he still loves them. It's funny how five years ago I could have told you anything about Chad and now I can't tell you much. I look at my phone and see that it's almost five so I better get going. I pay and make my way back to the house and put everything away before I go change and soon enough it's close to six. I'm nervous and excited all at the same time, I miss him. I really miss him and I don't really understand it. As soon as six hits I hear the doorbell ring. Chad was never one to be late. Patch is outside playing in the grass so I walk to the door and it's funny how he still makes my heart skip.

"Hey" I say as I open up the door and see him standing with Joe on the other side.

"Hey right back at you. Joe was very excited when the name P-A-T-C-H was uttered out of my mouth." He says as he laughs and I just lean down and play with him for a second.

"Well he is in the backyard waiting for Joe and I think he's pretty excited too." I say as we walk into the house.

"That's good. I brought some wine and these are for you." He says pulling a bouquet of daisies from behind his back.

"Wow you remembered that daisies are my favorite." I sigh as we walk towards the back door.

"Couldn't forget if I wanted to Soph" He says non chalantly as he leans down to let Joe off his leash. And sure enough as soon as he does Joe is out running towards Patch and within minutes they are off in their own little land playing with eachother.

"It's funny that you brought wine cause when I was at the store I picked up some beer." I say and I see his face fall slightly. "But we can have the wine later"

"Sure, do you need any help with dinner?" He asks and I kind of feel an awkward tension coming around.

"Actually I was hoping you and your grill skills could be put to use. I was going to make pasta but then I saw the rib eyes were on sale and I know how much you love rib-eye. Or at least you used to" I say when I realize that his food tastes have probably changed.

"Still do, if I could eat them every day I would!" He laughs as he says this and the tension is gone. "So you invite me to dinner and I have to do work?"

"Oh whatever" I say as I playfully slap him on the shoulder.

"Well where is the meat?" He says as he walks over and turns on the grill so it can heat up.

"In the fridge you want me to go grab it?" I say and he just shakes his head.

"Nah it will take a bit for this grill to heat up why don't we grab a couple of beers though?" He says and I nod my head and head to the kitchen. He follows me and I realize he has never been in this house.

"So what do you think?" I say as I see him slowly looking around the house.

"It definitely has the Sophia touch" He says and I just look at him curiously.

"What does that mean exactly?" I say and he just shakes his head.

"I just mean it doesn't feel like a house. It feels like a home." He says and I just nod my head. "I'm going to head outside and check on the grill."

"Ok I'll get the food and bring it out." I say but he doesn't reply he just walks out the door. I could sense the sadness in his voice as he looked around and for whatever reason it broke my heart.

I walk back outside expecting to see Chad at the grill but instead I find him out in the yard throwing the ball around with the dogs. I think back to all the times I would find him out in the yard covered in dirt from playing with his "boys".

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It was a rare day off for us after a hectic start to the second season. And to top all that off we were in crazy wedding planning mode. I still couldn't believe that we were getting married! We agreed though that today we wouldn't worry about the wedding and just spend the day with each other but right now I couldn't find Chad anywhere in the house. I knew just where to look and sure enough as I step outside he's in the backyard in a literal dog pile._

"_Babe you do realize it's raining right?" I ask through my laughter as he pulls himself up and is completely covered in mud._

"_Makes it more fun this way hun! You care to join us?" He says and I just shake my head._

"_Tempting but no thanks, I'm actually going to run and get some coffee. You want your usual?" I ask but he doesn't hear me because he is too busy running around with Joe._

"_What did you say?" as I repeat what I said and he just nods his head._

"_Will you attempt to get cleaned up at some point? I don't want all of you trampling through the house all muddy and gross!" I exclaim as he walks up to me._

"_Yes Dear. I will spray myself off and the dogs before we come in. I promise!" He says as he grabs a towel and wipes his hands and face at least. _

"_Glad to hear it. Once I get back it's you, me and a couple of football games!" I exclaim and he just laughs as he leans down and places a quick kiss on my lips._

"_We'll be watching football together for the rest of our lives babe!" He says and I just nod my head and kiss him once more before I head to leave. "Love you"_

"_Love you too! See you in a few." I say as I close the back door. Life really couldn't get much better._

_*End FLASHBACK*_

Things were so much simpler than, but that was before things turned for the worse. Why she was thinking so much of the past right now scared her but she knew why it was happening. The reality that in a few weeks she wouldn't see Chad anymore was hitting her harder than she anticipated. She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when Chad walked up to her.

"Where did you go just then?" He asked and she decided to not share where her head had just gone.

"Sorry kind of spaced for a minute. You ready to grill?" I asked and he just nodded his head and went over to the grill and started grilling. It was my turn to play with the dogs and every couple of minutes out of the corner of my eye I could swear I could see Chad looking at me.

Dinner had come and gone and now it was just us sitting outside enjoying the Wilmington weather. We hadn't talked about anything serious and it was a good thing. It was surprising how simple the conversation flowed but I'm sure it had something to do with the amount of beer that we had been consuming.

"So you excited for the hiatus?" He asked and I leaned my head back and sighed.

"Yes and no I guess. I mean I'm definitely ready for a break it's been a rough season. But at the same time it feels like this time things aren't going to be the same when I come back so I'm not looking forward to that." I say honestly and now it's his turn to sigh.

"I understand that feeling, but hey from what I hear next season is going to be amazing." He says honestly and I can't help but shake my head.

"How amazing can it be without two of our cast members gone?" The bitterness in my voice is clearly evident.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Before you know it, it will be like Hil and I weren't even on the show." He says and I can't help but think how ridiculous he sounds.

"Why are you leaving Chad? I mean honestly, and don't give me that "it's time to move on" bs." I say and I can tell the anger is kind of heightening.

"I just don't feel inspired anymore, I know that sounds horrible but it's true. It's not the same show anymore and you know that." He says and I can't help but nod my head.

"We are making it work though. I'm actually proud of some of the stuff we have done this year." I say and he just looks at me.

"Are you kidding? I mean you and I have had less than a handful of scenes all year and yet our characters are supposed to be best friends!" He says and it shocks me how sad he is that we haven't worked together.

"Yeah I know but at the same time Mark thinks he's doing us a favor." I say and I can't believe I just said that.

"I guess it's true, not having to work together that much makes things easier I guess." He says and I kind of wonder what he meant.

"Makes what easier exactly?" Yep definitely the beer that's causing me to be so bold and not holding back.

"Seeing you everyday" He says and I can barely hear him.

"Can't say it's easy all the time for me either." I say and I guess honesty is the new policy tonight.

"I'm not saying it's easy for you, that's part of the reason I'm doing this. It will be so much easier when I'm gone." Sadness clear in his voice as he spoke.

"You know I would take the tiny bit of awkwardness over not seeing you any day of the week." I say and I am hoping to God that I don't start crying.

"I'm just trying to finally move on with my life Soph. This place is full of so much history that I can't get away from and it's not fair. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to me." He says and I can't help but agree.

"Once a week" I say in almost a whisper.

"Once a week what?" He asks as he looks at me.

"I drive by our old house at least once a week. I remember when we drove by and saw that it was for sale. I remember the day we moved in but most of all I remember the day you moved out." I say and yep here come the tears.

"So do I Sophia, you know earlier when you saw me at the court and I told you I was trying to take it all in before I left. I meant that but you know there is not a part of this town that doesn't hold a memory of us." He says and I can't believe the words that are about to come out of my mouth.

"Why did you ruin us Chad?" I ask and he stands up and walks off the deck. I quietly walk after him knowing that I pretty much just punched him in the gut.

"I don't know" Is all he says as he stares up at the stars.

"That's all I get? It was supposed to be you and me forever and all I get for the reason we were ruined is an "I don't know"? I say and he just shakes his head.

"No, believe me if I could give you an answer that would make all the pain go away I would. But I can't Sophia, I can't! I can say that I got caught up in the fame and the money, and I knew eventually you would walk away from me." He says and now it's my turn to shake my head.

"CHAD, you can't be serious! Why would I have ever walked away from you? I LOVED YOU FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!! YOU WERE MY LIFE!!!" I yell and the tears are coming full force now.

"I KNOW SOPHIA I KNOW!! I RUINED THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED IN MY LIFE AND I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THAT EVERY DAY OF MY LIFE!" He yells back but this time I see tears coming from his eyes too. "I regret it every single day of my life but there's nothing I can do about it now"

"I know Chad. I know. I guess it's still just hard." I say and he nods his head in agreement.

"You would think after 4 years we would have moved on." He says and I can't help but laugh.

"You would think huh? It's always gonna be there you and me you know?" I say and he just smiles.

"I'm counting on it." He says and the tears have slowly subsided and we are walking back up to the deck.

"Let's make a deal." I say and he just looks at me confused.

"What kind of a deal?" HE asks and I just smile.

"What do you say that we leave the past where it belongs?" I ask and he just nods his head.

"I just have one thing to say." He says and now it's my turn for the confused expression.

"And what's that?" I ask and he grabs my hand.

"I am sorry for all the pain I ever caused you. I was young and stupid and I know that doesn't make a difference but I am sorry. I never wanted to be a person that caused you any pain and I ended up being the person that hurt you more than anyone ever had." He says and I can see the tears again.

"I'm not going to lie and say that it's ok because it's not but we have both changed a lot in the last few years and I think that's a good thing." I say and he just nods his head.

"I Like to think I have changed for the better" Saying this in the cockiest voice possible.

"Don't flatter yourself too much Murray, you still have some work to do!" I laugh as we stand on the patio.

"Whatever Sophia!" He says looking at his watch. "I should probably get going, don't want to keep you up late?"

"Actually we still have a bottle of wine and I don't have to work tomorrow and neither do you!" I say and he just laughs.

"Are you sure?" He says and I just nod my head.

"We are friends right? And since you are leaving in a few days we should hang out and just have some fun ya know?" I say and when he doesn't respond and walks into the house I get kind of scared but pretty soon he comes out and puts his head out the door.

"You have any liquor?" He says and I just laugh.

"Top cabinet next to the fridge why?" I say and he just shakes his head.

"Because I think you and I need to get good and drunk. Just have some fun right?" He says as he disappears back into the house and comes back a few minutes later with two drinks in his hand.

"Tequila and orange juice for you my dear." He says and it shocks me how much about each other we still know.

"So you think you are going to stay around Wilmington for a bit or are you going to head out to California right away?" I ask and he leans his head back before answering.

"Not sure yet, I might head up to Buffalo for a couple weeks and then head to LA but I haven't made any final decisions yet. What about you?" He asks as he takes a sip of his drink.

"I pretty much plan on leaving for LA as soon as the season wraps. I'm getting my tonsils out finally!" I say and he just laughs.

"You have been wanting to do that for a while, huh?" He asks and I just nod my head. "Well don't make any plans for the last night of filming. Hil and I want to take the crew out for drinks to say thank you to everybody."

"I still can't believe that you will be done filming in three days. But I'm proud of you, you always said that you were only going to stay for six years. Stuck to your goal huh?" I ask and he just nods his head.

"I've achieved a lot of my goals over the past six years. I'm proud of what I've done on the show. It hasn't always gone the way I wanted but I think we've done a pretty good job." He says and I can't help but agree. "Do you regret signing another contract?"

"Sometimes but I figure I owe it to the fans that have stuck with us for this long you know?" I say and I realize that he thinks I'm saying that he should be staying. "That didn't come out the way I planned."

"It's ok I get what you are saying. Believe me I have had second thoughts about leaving but unfortunately what's done is done." He says and we slowly drift into a playful banter.

It's been a couple hours and to say I'm drunk would be an understatement. Chad is drunk too because his face is red, just the way it always got when he had a slight buzz. We have been laughing a lot and have even had some serious conversation but most of all we have had fun and that has been amazing.

"Alright Boozy I think it's time you head to bed" Chad says and I just laugh.

"You my friend are probably right!" I say but as I attempt to stand up I realize that getting to my bed is easier said than done.

"Woah! Careful there" He says as he grabs me to keep me from falling.

"Guess I'm a little more drunk than I thought I was!" I say but I can't stop laughing!

"You are correct in that assumption." He says as he wraps his arms around me and starts helping me walk into the house. "You can't drive Chad"

"I know I'm going to call a cab, I'll come get my car sometime tomorrow." He says and I shake my head.

"No no no, you should just stay here! Don't call a cab!" I say as I lean into his body for support.

"I'm not sure me staying here would be such a good idea!" He says and I stop him before he continues speaking.

"You can sleep in the guest room, or on the couch. But you are not driving and getting a cab this late will be a bitch!" I say as we make our way up the stairs. My eyes are getting pretty heavy at this point.

"Fine, I'll stay here are you happy now?" Asking me as we make our way into my bedroom.

"Very!" I say as he lays me down on the bed and pulls the blanket up over me. I'm pretty much falling asleep but not before I utter words I never thought I'd say out loud. "Why do I still love you?"

"You are just drunk Soph. You won't even remember saying that in the morning." He says and he's probably right.

"Drunk minds speak sober thoughts right?" I say as I roll onto my side.

"That's what people have said yes." He says as I close my eyes.

"You didn't answer my question though?" I say as sleep slowly begins to take over but not before I hear the words come out of his mouth.

"If I knew the answer I would tell you and I would tell myself because I need to figure out why I still love you. And why I have a feeling things are about to get complicated." He said and by the time he finished talking I'm pretty sure I passed out.

Chad Pov:

I turned off the light to Sophia's room and walked back downstairs. I saw Joe and Patch lying side by side. I had to laugh because that's how I used to find them day in and day out. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter and placed my head in my hands. Tonight hadn't gone at all like I expected it to. I had thought that we would catch up and leave as friends but instead we argued fought and then in the end admitted we still loved each other. That completely sobered me up but the worst part about it is I know for a fact Sophia will not remember that in the morning.

I sit there for a little while before I decide to head home. But in those couple hours I had by myself I scribbled down a few words on a piece of paper and left it sitting on the counter.

I make the drive back to my house and walk in and stare at the boxes that our now piling up in the house and I can't help but think about when Sophia and I bought our house together.

*_FLASHBACK*_

"_Seriously Babe how much stuff have you kept hidden from me? I swear you have more now than the first time we moved in" I yell as I carry yet another box into the house._

"_What can I say I acquire a lot of stuff from the different events that we have to go to." She says as she makes her way down the stairs._

"_I guess so. So what do you think babe? This is our first home!" I say and she wraps her arms around me and kisses me._

"_I think this house is going to hold a lot of memories for us, Chad. This is the beginning of our lives together. Now back to work hot stuff." She says as she makes her way around me to start unpacking another box._

"_Of Course Dear, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can relax and enjoy our first night in our new home." I say as I walk up to her and kiss her head before I head back to the truck._

_*End Flashback*_

Where did things go so wrong? I guess there is no sense in thinking about it all now. Day after tomorrow I'll be off the show and things will change forever.

I walk up to the bedroom with Joe following behind me. He is being extremely clingy to me and I know it's because he can sense that I'm not in a fantastic mood. I change into a pair of gym shorts and lie down on the bed and turn on my ipod listening to the song that was written about us. Right when my life turned into it's own mini version of hell.

_I gave my say_

_I had a couch if he was wanting to stay_

_He said when she comes back_

_She told me she don't want me hear_

_Hangin was fine_

_We poured every single drink on a dime_

_He said I need you here_

_She believes it's nowhere near_

_To what I'm sayin_

_I believe I'm something_

_When she tells me that I can_

_But I'm back to nothing boys_

_If she leaves me where I am_

_So Don't you get it_

_I'm just waiting for the Truth to tumble down_

_Sure I'm holding something_

_What's the use in being honest now_

_She didn't care_

_Couples couple up and fall out in pairs_

_But now it has to work_

_Or he said he'll disappear_

_She wants a man_

_To model something like her mom and dad_

_But there's always planes departing_

_To anywhere but where it started_

_I believe I'm something_

_When she tells me that I can_

_But I'm back to nothing boys_

_If she leaves me where I am_

_So don't you get it_

_I'm just waiting for the truth to tumble down_

_Sure I'm holding something_

_But what's the use in being honest now_

_I believe I'm something_

_When she tells me that I can_

_But I'm back to nothing boys_

_If she leaves me where I am_

_So don't you get it_

_I'm just waiting for the truth to tumble down_

_Sure I'm holding something_

_What's the use in being honest_

_What's the use in being honest_

_What's the use in being honest now_

God I wished those lyrics weren't true, I wished I could take back the last four years and fix my mistakes but I couldn't. I fall asleep thinking of her and wondering just how the next couple of days are going to play out.

**Sophia Pov:**

Hangover's suck! That is what I have decided not only because they are painful but because a lot of the times they mean that a big chunk of the evening are a blur and that is definitely the case right now. Well actually I think only a small portion of the evening is a blur. The last thing I remember is telling Chad to stay since he was obviously drunk as well. Then it all goes black!

I walk downstairs expecting to find Chad and Joe somewhere around but I look around and they are nowhere to be seen. I walk into the kitchen and see a piece of paper sitting on the kitchen table. I can tell that it's Chad's handwriting and I pour myself a cup of juice as I grab the paper and head into the living room and sit down to read it.

_Sophia,_

_Thank you so much for having me over for dinner tonight. It was fantastic being able to hang out with you again. I can't even begin to tell you how much I've missed it. I could tell you a thousand times that I'm sorry and I wish I could take it back but I know it doesn't change anything. But I am sorry and the fact that you can still stand to be in the same room as me is a true testament to the type of person you are. I only wish I wouldn't have caused you so much pain. I have spent a lot of time over the last few years trying to get back to the Chad you fell in love with. Not because I'm hoping you'll fall in love with me again but simply because I liked that Chad a lot better. He was happy, he had fun. He didn't let stupid things like money and fame get to him. The simplest things in life were enough for him. We only have a couple days left together and I would like them to be fun. Maybe for a couple days have the set that we used to have. Full of laughter and jokes and goofing around instead of a set that just doesn't feel the same. Yeah we still have our fun but it hasn't been the same in a long time and it would be the greatest goodbye gift I could get to have a couple days of the old days. Thank you so much for everything you have given me and for the strength that you have given me. The words in the song still ring true. I believe I'm something when she tells me that I can. I have never believed in myself more then when I was with you. And sometimes when I doubt myself I think about encouraging words you told me. And I imagine that I will do that for a long time. Just in case I don't' get a chance to say it, I think you will do amazing in whatever path you take in this world because you are unstoppable. It's been an amazing journey and I'm glad that in this ending I sense a new beginning in a way and I think that's a good thing._

_All my love,_

_Chad_

Just like his character Chad has always had a way with words. And it is so nice to read those words and know how he has felt for the last few years. He is right about one thing for sure we will have fun on their last day of set. I will make sure of it. He is also right about the fact that he has changed. I have noticed it more and more especially this last season. The Chad Michael Murray that I fell in love with has been showing up more and more.

I decide to take Patch to the local dog park to run around for a bit and once I'm changed I hop into the car and am off. Of course I stop at Starbucks and I grab a cup of coffee before heading to the park. It's not incredibly busy and I let Patch off his leash as I take a sweat atop one of the picnic tables. I pull out my phone and shoot a text to Joy letting her know about the plan for the next day at set and she replies letting me know it's a good idea.

"Fancy meeting you here" I hear from behind me and I already know the voice.

"What a surprise, hi Chad!" I say as I turn around to greet him.

"Joe was going crazy this morning so I decided to let him burn off some energy. I was going to take him to the beach but I didn't feel like driving that far." He says as he laughs and takes a seat next to me. I watch Joe and Patch find each other and start playing together.

"So how are you feeling this morning?" I ask as I see the shades covering his eyes and the hat covering his hair and of course the unshaven look he's sporting.

"Not that bad actually, had a couple cups of coffee and I'm good to go." He says and I smile. "How about you?"

"Ugh…the headache is slowly disappearing and slowly but surely I'm feeling more like myself." I say as he laughs. "So did I say anything stupid last night?"

"nope nothing at all" He says almost a little too quickly but I just brush it off.

"Thanks for the letter. It was really sweet." I say and he smiles back at me.

"No problem I just didn't want you to think I left without saying anything." He says and we fall into a comfortable silence.

"So tomorrow is the big day, you nervous?" I ask and he hesitates before answering.

"I'm trying not to think about it too much. It's actually starting to hit me a little bit more then before." He says and I just look at him.

"You could always change your mind you know?" I say and I don't know if I'm serious or kidding.

"A little too late for that, it's all ok though." He says and I can sense the sadness in his voice.

"Well per the request of your letter tomorrow will be quite an entertaining day." I say and he just laughs.

"Should I be scared?" He says and I kink my eyebrow at him.

"Ha ha very funny, so any big plans for the day? I ask and he just shakes his head.

"Oh yeah I have a great day planned. Going to take Joe home here in a bit and then I am going to pack some more stuff. What about you?" He says and the idea of him packing and leaving is killing me.

"Nothing crazy, probably going to go get a pedicure and then do lunch with Lee. You are welcome to come if you want." Saying this I realize how much I want him to say yes.

"I wish I could but I promised my dad a lengthy phone conversation before my last day on set and I've kind of been avoiding it." He says and I can't help but chuckle.

"Why have you been avoiding it?" I ask even though I know the reason.

"You know my dad he tends to go on and on about things like this." He says and I pat him lightly on the knee.

"He's just proud of his son. Do you think he ever thought you'd end up where you are?" I say and he smiles slightly at me.

"No, I'm sure he also didn't expect me to screw up as much as I did but you know me." He says and I look at him and pull his glasses off his face.

"You should have more faith in yourself Chad. You have a lot to be proud of." I say and I mean every word of it.

"Thanks Sophia I appreciate it. Well I better get going but I will see you tomorrow ok?" He says as he gets up and starts to call Joe.

"You can count on it. Tell your dad I say hi." I say and he nods his head.

"If I lead with that he will probably not want to talk about anything else." He says as he leans down to put Joe's leash back on.

"Well there you go then. I gave you a new lead in." I say and I lean down to pet Joe before they walk away and I find myself staring at him just a little longer than I should.

_The Next Day:_

_Chad Pov:_

So the day had finally come and I couldn't believe it. As I pull into the gates of the set and pull into my parking spot a huge wave of nostalgia hits me. I get out of the car and start heading to my trailer when I see James walking up to me.

"Hey man so this is it huh?" He says as he walks with me towards the trailers.

"I guess so, how many scenes you have today?" I ask him as we stop outside my trailer.

"Just a couple, listen I'm not going to be able to be here when you film your last scene, I'm flying out of town in a couple hours, But I just wanted to say good luck with everything man. It's been a great six years and I know we will for sure keep in touch. Don't get too famous on me dude." He says and I just laugh as he pulls me in for the awkward guy hug.

"Thanks man. Have a safe trip I'll give you a call sometime and we can meet up for a drink or something." I say as we say our goodbyes and I head into the trailer.

The trailer is pretty much empty except for a few odds and ends. I decide to just take care of this stuff now so I don't have to worry about it later. So I grab a couple of the boxes and head back out towards my truck as I see Sophia pulling up and parking by me.

I open up the back of my car to put the boxes in as she walks up next to me with a bag in her hands.

"Hey Sophia" I close the back door of my car as I say this and she looks at me with a frown.

"You so shouldn't be packing up your trailer right now, today is supposed to be fun." She replies as I just laugh at her.

"What's in the bag?" I ask as we head back towards the trailer area.

"Oh yeah, this my friend is for you!" She says excitedly as she hands me the bag. I open it up and can't help but crack up.

"Stink bombs!" I exclaim and now she's laughing.

"Just like old times, just like you wanted. Go crazy Chad but those better not come near my trailer." She says as she pats me on the shoulder.

"I promise. Thanks Sophia." I say and she shakes her head.

"Don't thank me yet Chad. I have lots of surprises planned today. As a matter of fact here comes another one now." She says pointing towards the parking lot where I see Joy walking up with a lot of coffee and donuts.

I laugh as I remember when we first started the show and we would trade off who would bring the morning treats. I couldn't help but shed a sad smile as I remembered this would be the last time I would ever watch Joy walk on set. Her face full of smiles and usually humming some song that no one else knew but she couldn't get out of her head.

"This is for you Chad, here's yours Soph, and I have Hil and James's here as well." She says as she puts them on the table and opens up the donuts.

"You guys are being too sweet. Thanks for all of this." I say as I grab a donut and take a seat.

"Well like I'm sure Sophia has told you, things are not going to be the same without you guys here. And it's been a while since we had a fun day. It's sad that it's your last day but damnit we are going to have fun today!" She says as she grabs a donut and lies her head on my shoulder. Sophia sits across from us and gives me a sad smile as we all enjoy some time together before we all hear our names being called to different areas of the set. On my way to wardrobe though I make it a point to place stink bombs in the doorways of different trailers and can't wait to hear people's reactions.

The day goes by fast and in about fifteen minutes I will be filming my last scene as Lucas Scott. I sneak away from everybody and go to a quiet area outside to collect my thoughts and my emotions. Even though I swore that I wouldn't get upset I knew that when it actually came down to I wouldn't be able to stop from getting sad.

"you ok?" I hear a voice ask me even though I already know who it is.

"Weren't you done filming like an hour ago?" I reply as she walks up next to me.

"Yeah but what can I say? I wanted to be here when the door closed on this chapter." She says and I just nod my head.

"Is it bad that I wish I could change my mind right now?" I say as she moves to stand in front of me.

"No I think it's natural, but you have to just go in there and do it. Everything happens for a reason right?" She asks and I don't say anything for a few minutes.

"I guess you are right" But before I can finish my sentence I hear my name being called back to the set. "Well I guess this is it?"

"Just go in there and do what you do best. Make sure that your last scene as Lucas is wonderful and gives the fans something to remember you by." She says as she pulls me in for a hug before we walk back into the set together. I grab Hilarie by the hand as we walk onto the set. I see Joy and Sophia and pretty much every cast and crew member standing around the set as Mark tells everyone to quiet down as he yells action and we film the scene.

When Mark yells cut a short time later there is a different feel to it and I see people passing champagne around as Hilarie and I stand in an embrace on the stage. Mark once again quiets everyone down as he holds his glass up.

"First of all I want to say thanks to whoever gave Chad the stink bombs to throw around the set today." He begins as I shoot a quick smile to Sophia who is standing on the set now with the rest of the cast that has gathered. "But in all seriousness, Chad and Hilarie you have provided an incredible storyline for us over the past six years. This show will not be the same without you and you always have a home here."

I raise my glass in a cheers and I realize everyone is looking at us to say something, I can tell Hilarie is too emotional so I guess I have no choice.

"I don't know how to describe the past six years. On behalf of Hilarie and myself I will say this. working with all of you has been the best learning experience of my life. We all came here six years ago and had to work our asses off to make this show become something. I have no doubt that you will be able to continue that legacy for as long as this show continues. You have Joy, James, and of course Sophia who are amazing and will not let you down. On a personal note I just want to say that I know I haven't been the greatest person to be around" I say and I can feel my voice start to crack. "And I thank you all for not only putting up with me but for also helping me to realize what mattered in life and what I was doing to not only myself but to you. I will miss you all more than I can say."

I hear a round of applause before the clinking of glass one more time this time from Sophia.

"On that emotional note I say we all head over to the bar next door and celebrate and thank Chad and Hil for everything." She says and slowly everyone starts making their way towards the door.

"You did good guys, you did real good" Sophia and Joy both say as they wrap their arms around our shoulder and we walk out of the set one last time together.

_**Sophia POV:**_

I get the last of my things out of my trailer before I head out to the car. I'm just going to drop the stuff in there and then walk over to the bar and worry about my car later. I see Chad standing outside of his trailer smoking a cigarette and if I didn't know better I would say he was crying.

"You waiting for me?" I ask and he nods his head.

"Yeah and I guess I'm just realizing that it's over, harder than I thought it would be." He says as he grabs some of the things that I had brought out with me.

"It's ok to be sad Chad. You wouldn't be human if you didn't show some type of emotion." I say as we get to my car.

"Thanks for everything today Sophia, you made this day a lot more fun than I thought it would be." He replied as he placed the boxes in my trunk and closed it.

"You are welcome. I should be thanking you too." I say and he gives me a look of confusion.

"Thanking me for what? I didn't do anything." He replies and I shake my head.

"It was nice to hang out with you these last few days. It's been a while. I've missed it. So thanks for accepting my offer for dinner the other night." I say and he quickly agrees.

"I've missed it too. Thank you for offering the dinner invitation the other night." He says as we slowly make our way through the gates of the set and across the street to the bar. Laughing and joking the entire way there.

We walk in and Joy walks up to me as Chad goes to retrieve a couple of drinks.

"You too are getting along so well." She says in kind of a shocked tone. I laugh as I begin to reply.

"We ran into each other a couple days ago at the river court and we had dinner and kind of agreed that the past was in the past and we should try to be nice and have fun." I say and she just nods her head.

"That's good to hear. So did you guys talk about anything from the past?" She says and my smile turns sad.

"A little bit, but like I said the past is in the past." I say and we fall into a slightly awkward silence.

"I didn't mean to make you sad Sophia, it's just that it's obvious there are still unresolved feelings there." She said and I shake my head as I attempt to keep the tears at bay.

"Were just friends Joy, nothing more" I say hoping that she doesn't sense the sadness in my voice. But before she can say anything else Chad walks up to us with drinks.

"Here you go Sophia, I got your drink. You need anything Joy?" He asks and Joy just shakes her head.

"I'm good actually I think I'm gonna go try and find Hilarie." She says as we start to walk in different directions but not before I hear her say under her breath. "Just friends my ass"

We had been there for a while and many people had said some pretty nice things about the last six years here. I felt like it was my turn so I grabbed a glass and walked up to the stage where they had set up the microphone and turned to the DJ that was working that night and asked him to play a song for me when I was finished.

"My turn to talk guys" I say as everyone turns toward me. I see Chad look up from where he is standing with Joy and I see Hilarie with Mark and Lee as I begin to talk. "You know when I started on this show six years ago I had no idea how much our lives were going to change. I mean I knew that more people would know our names but I had no idea how much everyone in this room would come to mean to me. So tonight as we say goodbye to two members of our family I can't help but think of all we have been through. Hilarie you have been there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to make me laugh. You have held my hand more times than I can count. I know our friendship is going to last forever and I can't wait to watch your dreams unfold." I say as I see her nod and smile at me and I turn to look at Chad and I know everyone wonders what I'm going to say.

"Chad Michael Murray, where to begin. We have been through a lot together in the last six years. And I think everyone in this room knows that. But through it all you have managed to be by my side whenever I have needed you. Working with you and being part of the "Brucas" storyline has been amazing. I will miss your pranks on set, I will miss the intensity you bring to a scene. But most of all I will miss you. And I think we all will. I can't wait to see where you go in this crazy business but no matter what I know you will do great. But to both of you remember. There is only One Tree Hill and it is your home and it's where you belong, and I think I speak for everyone when I say you are always going to belong there. So come back. This next song is for you guys. Thanks and Cheers." I finish as the DJ begins playing the song and I see Chad signaling me over.

"Thanks Sophia that was beautiful." He says as Joy nods her head and heads off to dance with her husband. I actually begin to see a lot of people dancing together.

"Your welcome, I meant every word I said. I'm going to miss you more than you will ever know." I say as a small tear escapes my eyes.

"I'm going to miss you to Sophia. Care to dance?" He says and I can't help but laugh.

"You and dancing aren't a good combo. You hate dancing." I say as he extends his hand out to me.

"You know this could be the last time were all together so come on humor me here?" He says and he looks like a little kid so I have no choice but to grab his hand as he pulls me out to the floor. I see everyone looking at us but at this moment I don't care. I see Chad look at me with a smile as we start moving to the music and I can't help but think that the words are true for all of us but especially Chad.

_I tried to paint you a picture, the colors were all wrong  
Black and white didn't fit you and all along  
You were shaded with patience, your strokes of everything  
That I need just to make it and I can see that_

Lord knows I've failed you, time and again  
But you and me are all right

We won't say our goodbyes  
You know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are  
Is everything that's right  
All we need, all we need  
A lover's alibi

I walked a minute in your shoes, they never would've fit  
I figured there's nothing to lose, I need to get  
Some perspective on these words before I write them down  
You're an island and my ship has run aground

Lord knows I'll fail you, time and again  
But you and me, we're alright

We won't say our goodbyes  
You know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are  
Is everything that's right  
All we need, all we need  
A lover's alibi

Every single day that I can breathe  
You changed my philosophy  
I'm never gonna let you pass me by

So don't say your goodbyes  
You know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change

So don't say your goodbyes  
You know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are  
Is everything that's right  
All we need, all we need  
A lover's alibi

So don't say our goodbyes  
You know it's better  
We won't break, we won't die

As the song comes to an end he looks at me and if I didn't know any better I would say that I saw a tear in his eyes.

"Promise me this isn't goodbye forever?" He pleads as he stares at me with such intensity.

"It's not goodbye forever Chad. I'm going to see you before you leave and we will see each other again!" I say as we hold onto each other for a few minutes before beginning our mingling again.

A couple hours and numerous shots later I say my goodbyes to Hilarie and other crew members that are leaving. I know I will see Hil again since she's going to be working in Wilmington so the goodbye isn't as hard. Slowly but surely people start leaving and I once again find Chad outside smoking a cigarette.

"How you getting home shot boy?" I ask as he laughs.

"Mikey the van driver has been drinking water all night. He's taking anybody home that needs a ride. You need one?" He asks and I just shake my head.

"No I snagged the last seat in Joy's car." I say and he smiles.

"Lucky! Well thanks for coming, I should probably go settle the tab." He says as he stumbles off the wall.

"The bill has been taken care of already. Let's get you in the van." I say as we start walking towards the parking lot.

"You are the best…" He says as we make our way to where the van is parked.

"Thanks" I say as I try to focus on keeping him upright.

"I mean it. I mean you still talk to me even though I don't deserve it." He says as I open up the door and help him into the seat.

"We are friends Chad. Friends talk." I say and I can feel the sadness creeping into my voice. I see a couple of the other crew guys get in and climb towards the back.

"We've never been just friends Sophia, I wish you could just love me again. You said you did but you don't remember." He says and I'm standing there shocked. What did he mean I said I loved him? Before I have the chance to reply to what he said Mikey is coming up and noticing Chad completely passed out in the front seat.

"Make sure he gets home ok?" I say as I turn towards Mikey who gives me a hug and closing the door before getting into the drivers seat.

I stand there for a few minutes before Joy walks up behind me.

"You ready to go?" She says and when I don't say anything she asks another question. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, just sad I guess" I reply as she wraps her arms around me and we make our way to the car. My mind is going a million miles a minute as we make our way to my house and when she drops me off I can't sleep as I think about what Chad said because I think about the first time we tried being "just friends".

_*Flashback*_

"_So this isn't working too well is it" Chad said as we walked down the River Walk on a warm summer morning._

"_What do you mean?" I say even though I know he's talking about the fact that we agreed that even though there was an attraction between us we wouldn't pursue it because of work._

"_This. Us. Being friends, I want more." He says and I shake my head._

"_If this show doesn't work out, you can guarantee that you will be hearing from me in a non friendly type of way." I say as I kink my eyebrow at him._

"_And if the show succeeds than what? We just pretend that were only friends when we both know that's not true." He replies back as I notice he's stopped walking._

"_Well what do you suggest we do than?" I ask as I lean against the railing._

"_We could always date in secret." He replied back to me and I can't help but laugh but then I realize he's serious._

"_You have got to be kidding me Chad. That is the craziest idea I have ever heard." I say but he just keeps going._

"_Think about it. We could date and no one would have to know. And then we tell everyone after a while and when they realize how serious it is they won't be that upset." He says with such conviction that I realize it just might work._

"_So no one knows right? We keep it between us as long as we can." I say as I see the smile creep up on his face._

"_So were doing this than?" He asks in almost a whisper as I walk up to him._

"_I think we are but you have to do it right." I say and he looks at me confused._

"_What do you mean?" He says looking at me like I'm crazy._

"_When a guy likes a girl what does he normally do?" I say and he looks dazed for a second before a light bulb goes on in his head._

"_Sophia will you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner this evening?" He asks and I smile brightly._

"_Why Chad are you asking me out on a date?" I say back in the most flirty voice I can find._

"_I just might be doing that? Are you saying yes?" He quickly matches my banter._

"_I guess so. I mean I don't have anything else going on tonight, so I guess I can squeeze you in." I reply as he pulls me in for a hug and I realize that things have just changed so much but they have changed for the better I think._

_*End Flashback._

It was in that moment I also remembered what I said to Chad the other night about still loving him and how I wish I could stop. And how drunk minds speak sober thoughts. I realize how in a matter of three days things have gotten incredibly complicated between us but he won't remember saying this to me so I'm just going to see how it plays out. But it is true I do still love him and if I'm honest with myself I don't think I ever stopped.

_**Chad POV:**_

It had been about a week since the wrap party and I hadn't talked to Sophia. She doesn't remember what she said the night she got drunk but I remember a little too clearly what I said and I can understand why she hasn't called.

I take a look around the house and everything is pretty much cleared out and as the last guy moves out the last box I realize that it's time.

It's time to head out on the next chapter of my life but the doorbell stops me in my tracks. And when I open the door I'm shocked at who's on the other side.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Sophia said as she stood there in my doorway.

"I thought you already left for L.A." I said as I motioned for her to come in.

"I'm leaving tomorrow actually. Joy told me you were heading out today and I'm not going to lie I was a little sad that you were going to leave without a goodbye." She says as her smile fades and she pulls her sunglasses off her head.

"Well after the wrap party I wasn't sure if you ever wanted to talk to me again. I said some stupid stuff." I reply and she doesn't say anything for a few seconds.

"So you didn't mean it then? When you said you still loved me you didn't mean it?" She says and I shake my head as I stare at the ground.

"I did mean it Sophia, but I still shouldn't have said it." I say and once again the room goes silent.

"I meant it too ya know? The night at my house when I asked you why I still loved you I meant it. I still love you and I don't know why. I wish I did." She says in a whisper.

"I'm sorry" I say in a whisper as well.

"You keep saying that" She says as she sighs but continues. "You have probably said I'm sorry to me a million times. I wish it would take all the pain away but it doesn't you know?" She says and I nod my head.

"Do you ever think that maybe there's a reason that other relationships we have had never worked?" I ask and she just shakes her head.

"Because in the end I always compare them to you as stupid as that sounds it's true. You hurt me more than anyone but at the same time you made me feel more loved than ever before." She says as I see a single tear fall from her eye.

"No one is you Sophia. I tried to move on but in the end I always thought of you. And I know it's too late for us but I just want you to know that. All I want is for you to be happy even if it's not with me." I say and she just nods her head as more tears fall. I pull her into my arms and she wraps herself around me.

"I want the same thing for you Chad. I see the guy that I feel in love with and that Chad deserves to be happy. And he deserves to be loved so I hope you find that." She says and I just rub her back. "You should probably get on the road huh?"

"Probably, I'm headed to Buffalo for a few weeks and I promised my dad I would be there before midnight tonight." I say as she slowly pulls out of my embrace.

"Have a safe drive and take care of yourself" She says as she slowly starts walking towards the door but before she walks out completely I need to say one last thing.

"Sophia" She turns around as I say this urging me to continue. "Do you think you could ever? I mean do you think that maybe?"

"Maybe someday" She says before I have the chance to finish my thought. She walks up to me and places a soft kiss on my lips and when she pulls away she whispers, "Ill see you around Chad Michael Murray."

And with that she is out the door and as I get Joe into the car and take one last look around my old home, I'm leaving with the tiniest bit of hope that maybe somewhere down the road Sophia and I will meet up again. After all her character always said that People who are meant to be always find their way in the end and maybe that's true. I pull out onto the street and turn the radio up the lyrics meaning more to me in this moment than ever before.

Little do I know that Sophia is listening to the same lyrics and thinking the same thing as I am right now, that sometimes love is worth overcoming the pain and remembering why you fell in love in the first place.

_Everything you say or do  
I am always there for you  
Whether you're laughing or you're screaming  
No one else could take your place  
I will always see your face  
When I'm awake and when I'm dreaming_

Cause I believe there's a place for you and me in this crazy world

If you'd come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe in a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place

I can't stand to watch you go  
Cause in my head deep down I know  
I don't wanna live without you  
I love the way we stay up late  
The way you laugh at your mistakes  
I love everything about you

Cause I believe there's a place for you and me in this crazy world

If you'd come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe in a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place

No, don't want to let you go  
Girl, you belong in my heart, in my arms, in my bed  
Girl,quit messing with my head  
Say you're coming back to stay right here with me

If you'd come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe in a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place

Come back to me  
I still believe  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me  
I'm on my knees  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place

_**One Year Later:**_

_**Sophia POV**_

It had been one year since I cried over Chad Michael Murray. And I'm thankful for that because it was about time that we were able to fully move on. We had said a lot of things and caused a lot of pain but in the end we reached a new level of understanding.

I had a great man in my life and to be honest I don't think I have been happier. This man is the ideal man for me, he makes me laugh, he makes me angry, but most of all when I'm with him I feel loved and content.

I hope Chad is as happy as I am because he deserves it. We can all lose our way sometimes and become people that we don't recognize. But it's the people that acknowledge their mistakes and make a conscious effort to try and fix them that are truly deserving of a second chance.

I walk in the house and hear laughter coming from the backyard as I make my way into the kitchen. I had just moved into this house a few months ago so I was still getting used to where everything was and I was getting used to living with a guy again. I run upstairs and change before I make my way outside.

"Hey baby I'm home" I say as I walk into the backyard and see him crouched down on the ground.

"I have a surprise for you" He says as he turns around holding a tiny puppy.

"Oh my god, the other day you said no to getting a puppy. Why did you change your mind?" I say as I run up and pull the little thing into my arms.

"Well I didn't' change my mind per se` I just simply decided to keep my mouth shut after I watched you walk away and bought the dog but had them keep it till this morning." He says and I just look at him confused.

"Why did you have them keep it until today?" I reply back as he smiles at me.

"Because today is our anniversary, and I wanted something to mark that appropriately" He said and I just smiled.

"So you got a puppy?" I say and he smiles.

"Well Patch and Joe need a new friend to play with you know?" He replies as he lets the puppy down to run around.

"I guess Chad but remember that when we are up at all hours of the morning taking care of him." I say and he looks at me with sad eyes.

"So you aren't happy about the puppy?" He says and I quickly set him straight.

"No I love the puppy, I promise! And I love you and Happy Anniversary to you as well." I say as I pull a small box out from behind my back. "This is for you"

"I love presents" He says as he opens the box and he's quiet. "This is a picture of the night you came to me in Buffalo, the night you told me you loved me."

"It sure is, you remember that night?" I say even though I know he does.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I remember that night. It was the second best night of my life." He says and I look at him wondering what the first best night of my life. "The first being the night we met.

I laugh as he says this and lean down to play with the newest addition to our "family" and I can't help but think about how we got to this point and I know he is thinking the same about the same things. It was a long journey well not really but in a way I guess it was a four year journey.

_***Flashback***_

I had been in L.A. for a couple weeks and my friends could tell that I wasn't myself. I couldn't get the last few days I spent with Chad out of my head. How is it possible that after four years he still has so much of an effect on me? I mean the guy took my heart and broke it into a million pieces and yet a few days ago I was telling him that I still loved him.

I'm supposed to be meeting them at Starbucks but when I arrive they aren't here yet so I make my way up to the counter and the guy in line in front of me orders a cup of coffee and for some reason it makes me think of Chad. Who am I kidding though? Everything lately makes me think of Chad. The guy walking down the street in a shirt that Chad would wear. The guy with facial hair like Chad usually has. The guy at the restaurant ordering something Chad would order. See what I mean when I say everything makes me think of him.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I see Morgan and Bevin and Daneel walk in.

"Hey girl sorry were late." Daneel says and I just shrug it off as we all hug and they go to order their coffee.

We all sit down and talk and laugh but they notice that something is off with me and instead of brushing it off to being tired from the season and stuff.

"Ok seriously Sophie, what the hell has been up with you lately?" Bevin asks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Nothing is up guys. I've just been tired and stressed about the surgery in a couple weeks." I lie hoping they will believe it but they don't.

"Stressed about a surgery that you have been wanting to have done for years. Sorry Soph not buying that!" Morgan says and I take a sip of my coffee.

"Guys seriously nothing is going on. Is it wrong for me to be quiet every once in a while?" I exclaim and they all look at me shocked.

"No were not saying that but were just not used to this and to be honest you haven't been this way since" Bevin says and I know exactly what she's referring to.

"You mean I haven't been this way since Chad and I broke up?" I say and they all go silent.

"Well yeah you haven't been like this since Chad. So does this have something to do with Chad?" Bevin says and my mouth drops.

"Why would this have anything to do with Chad? He left the show remember, last I heard he was in Buffalo visiting his family." I say and they all look at me.

"Well Joy said you guys seemed chummy his last couple days on set." Daneel says and I'm cursing the fact that we are all friends.

"So what ok? I mean I just wanted Chad to leave remembering the good times and we spent some time together is that so wrong" I say getting agitated at the situation.

"Considering the guy broke your heart yeah it's not a great thing that you guys were spending time together." Morgan exclaims and no I'm irritated.

"Is it so hard to believe that Chad has changed? Because he has ok and when I spent time with him you know what I saw?" I say as I begin to stand up and walk towards the patio. " I saw the Chad that I loved, the one that didn't care about fame or money. The one that cared about me and my happiness and the one that loved me with all of his heart."

"Oh my god you still love him" Daneel exclaims as she follows me outside.

"What are you talking about?" Not looking at her as I say this but staring out at the view.

"You still love him" She says again this time much more sure of herself.

"So what if I do? It doesn't matter. Besides everyone would think that I'm crazy to try things with him again" I say not really knowing why I'm thinking that way.

"Of course it matters Sophia. Look what he did was horrible and it sucked but you are right he has changed." She says and I wonder what she means so I urge her to continue. "He lost the light in his eyes when you guys broke up and it never came back. I saw pictures from the wrap party and you know what I saw? I saw the light in his eyes and I saw it in yours too."

"So because you saw the light that means it's all going to be ok?" I say and I think I'm looking for some reassurance.

"Look Sophia you either admit that you love him and that you want to be with him or you let him go forever because it's not fair to either one of you to be like this." She says as she grabs my hand.

"I'm scared. He hurt me so bad last time and if he did it again I don't think I could handle it. It's safer to just attempt to move on you know. Then I don't have to worry about getting hurt anymore." I say as tears start falling down my face.

"Isn't the alternative of not having the love of your life by your side even scarier?" She says and it's like a light goes off in my head.

"I love him" I whisper and I'm not sure she could hear me so I say it a little louder. "I Love him"

"I thought I heard that correctly. So now what are you going to do about it?" She says as she wipes a tear from my face.

"I don't know." I say as I sigh because now I'm more confused than ever. At this point Morgan and Bevin walk outside and come up to us.

"What's going on?" They both ask and I decide to be honest with them.

"I love him" I say and they both look at me with weird faces. "Chad I love Chad"

"You are crazy Sophia. That guy put you through the ringer and you are going to go back to him?" Morgan asks and it's like my heart is controlling everything I'm saying.

"Second chances Morgan. I don't expect you to understand but something in my heart is telling me that I need to do this. I need to give Chad another chance. I know he hurt me but he's changed. Hell I've changed. Were different people and I think the fact that there are still feelings there says something. " I say and she just looks at me and I can sense that she understands.

"If he hurts you again I will kill him. I'm just sayin" Morgan says as she pulls me in for a hug and soon Bevin is in on the hug as well.

"So what are you going to do?" Morgan asks and I laugh because that's exactly what Daneel and I were talking about.

"I'm going to get on a plane and go to Buffalo and tell him I love him." I say and I'm shocked myself. Who knew my heart was so smart.

"And if it doesn't work? I'm not trying to be Debbie Downer but I'm just asking." Bevin says and I know she's just being a good friend.

"I won't know if I don't try. I have to do this or else I'm always going to wonder you know?" I say and they all nod their heads. Daneel disappears on her phone and when she comes back she has a big smile on her face.

"I called your assistant and you are booked on the noon flight to Buffalo. I'll stay at your place and look after Patch." She says and I suddenly get nervous.

"Wow. I guess this is really happening." I say as I look at my phone and realize that it's almost nine. "I better go or I'm going to miss my flight."

"You go get your man back Soph. He won't know what hit him." Daneel says as she pulls me in for a hug and whispers. "It's going to be ok I know it."

I smile as they all give me words of encouragement and the next thing I know I'm in my car driving to my apartment to grab some clothes and then I'm off to the airport.

As I sit on the plane and turn my ipod on I decide to play the Brooke Davis game. I ask the ipod what Chad is thinking about me at that moment. And the song that comes on confirms that what I'm doing is right.

_I can only give you love that lasts forever  
And the promise to be near each time you call  
And the only heart I own, for you and you alone,  
That's all, that's all.  
I can only give you country walks in Springtime  
And a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall  
And a love whose burning light will warm the winter night,  
That's all, that's all.  
There are those I am sure who have told you  
They would give you the world for a toy.  
All I have are these arms to enfold you and a love time can never destroy.  
If you're wond'ring what I'm asking in return, dear,  
You'll be glad to know that my demands are small.  
Say it's me that you'll adore for now and ever more,  
That's all, that's all._

_**CHAD POV:**_

I had been in Buffalo for a few days and to say I was miserable would be an understatement. I couldn't believe how things had played out over the last few days on the set. I was so confused and I knew that I wanted Sophia back. Unfortunately for me I know that too much time has passed and the pain I had caused her was too much. But she did say that there was a chance that maybe someday things could be different. For now though all I could do was let her live her life and not try to push too hard.

I have picked up my phone to call her about a thousand times in the last few days but by the time I got to her number in my phone I would chicken out. I wonder what she's doing, who she's with, if she's thinking about me like I'm thinking about her? I try to erase all those thoughts from my head but it doesn't work too well. I have been staring at a picture of us that I had found from back when we were so happy. It was from the night of the TRL appearance and the dvd signing. After we had finished up the events we had retreated to our hotel room for some room service and a quiet night in.

*FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK*

"_Not going to lie babe, I'm so exhausted." Soph says as we walk into our hotel room and she collapses onto the bed._

"_Me too baby. Today has been hell of a long day!" I reply before I lie down next to her and she rolls so she is on top of me. "Well hello."_

"_Hi handsome, so what do you say we just stay here tonight? Order room service watch some stupid movie." She says as she lays her head on my chest and I rub her back._

"_That sounds like the best idea I have heard all day." I say as I struggle to keep my eyes open. _

"_I need to call my mom though, she left me a message about the wedding." Sophia says as she slowly rolls off the bed to grab her cell phone and I can't help but laugh._

"_I'm very happy to be marrying you babe, but I will be extremely happy when all this wedding planning is over!" I exclaim as I roll over to watch her on the phone._

"_Me too! And were not even dealing with all of it, could you imagine if we were in L.A. and actually had to deal with all the little details?" She says before her mom picks up the phone and she starts going on about the wedding. _

_After what seems like an eternity she is off the phone and laying next to me. I have ordered room service and changed into a pair of gym pants and a sweatshirt because let's face it winter in New York isn't exactly warm._

"_Everything ok?" I ask as she goes to grab some clothes out of the suitcase._

"_Yeah everything is great. She just wanted to tell me that the menu is set and flowers are ordered." She says as she walks into the bathroom to freshen up._

"_That's good news. Can you believe it's only a few months away?" I ask as I start flipping through the channels._

"_Pretty crazy if you ask me. I can't wait to be your wife." She comes out of the bathroom and returns to the bed._

"_I can't wait to be your husband either. It will be the best day of my life." I reply as we settle into each other's arms and enjoy our evening._

_*End of flashback in flashback*_

It's scary how I can remember all the details of our lives together. I just wish I wouldn't have screwed it up. I find myself thinking more and more about the mistakes but I am trying to do what Sophia said and leave the past where it belongs. Well at least the bad parts of my past. I'm trying more and more to remember all the good times that Sophia and I had because the far outweigh all the bad moments. I see my dad walking into the backyard and he sits next to me and hands me a beer.

"So how long you planning on staying out here?" He says and I sigh and shake my head.

"You ever wish you could go back and change the past?" I ask him and he is silent for a few minutes before he replies.

"I guess sometimes. I mean I think we all have things that wish could have happened differently. But we learn from them and move on you know?" I take a drink of my beer as he says this and I can't help but agree. "What's going on Chad? You have been off since you got here."

"You know how I told you a couple days ago that Sophia said hi?" He nods his head urging me to continue. "Well what I didn't tell you was that we hung out the last few nights we were shooting."

"That's great son, glad to know you guys could be friends even if it did take a while" He says taking a drink from his beer and patting me on the back.

"There's more dad. We kind of got drunk" He cuts me off before I could continue.

"Please tell me you didn't sleep together! Chad I thought you had changed. I thought you were trying to make things better." He says and I quickly shake my head.

"No Dad we didn't sleep together. But we kind of admitted that we still loved each other." I say as I put my head down and find a nice spot on the ground to stare out.

"Telling someone you love them is a good thing Chad." He replies as he steps off the deck.

"Not when you are telling someone who's heart you stomped on." I reply as I step off to join him.

"Chad you know people make mistakes, and I'll admit you have made a few of them. But you have learned from them and I think you have become a better man because of it." Saying this as he walks up next to me.

"Dad, I wish I could go back and fix it. I just want things back the way they were." They are words and that's it but to me they are everything.

"Well you can't go back to the way things were son, but maybe someday you'll get that something better." He says as he hears the doorbell ring. "You coming in?"

"No I think I'm going to take a little walk. I'll be back in a while." I say as he nods his head and walks into the house.

_**Sophia Pov:**_

I had gotten out of the cab and had finally worked up the courage to ring the doorbell. I had been to this house so many times but it had been a long time. I had no idea who was going to answer it and if they would be happy to see me. When I hear the locks being turned I realize there is no turning back and to say the face that answers the door is surprised would be true.

"Sophia? Oh my God what are you doing here" Chad's dad says as he stands and looks at me.

"Hi Mr. Murray how are you?" I say as he stands in shock.

"You know you can call me Rex, can I get a hug? It's been too long." I laugh as he says this and hurl myself into his arms.

"It has been way too long. It's so good to see you." I say as he ushers me into the living room. I look around for Chad but I don't see him anywhere.

"So what brings you here Sophia? Not that I'm not happy to see you but it has been such a long time." He says as I take a seat on the couch.

"I'm actually here to see Chad. I heard he was visiting you for a while." I say as he walks into the kitchen to grab me a bottle of water and he sits down next to me when he returns.

"You actually just missed him. He went for a little walk through the park but he should be back soon. Kind of funny actually we were just talking about you." He laughs and I look at him with a confused expression.

"Only good things I hope" I reply and he nods his head.

"Of course. You know he told me about what happened the last few times you two hung out together." He says and I knew Chad would tell him. He tells his dad everything.

"That's actually why I'm here." I say and now it's his turn to have the confused expression.

"And why exactly is that?" He asks and I sigh as I try to stop my heart from pounding out of my chest.

"I love him Rex. I love your son. As much as I have tried to stop and hell I have even wished I could stop sometimes it just doesn't work. And to be honest I'm scared to death of it." I say and he pats my knee before he starts talking.

"He loves you too Sophia. He has been a shell of himself since he got here and I figured it had something to do with you. He's been carrying around a picture of you two together since he got here. Stares at the damn thing for hours on end." He says and I can't help the smile that escapes my lips.

"What if he hurts me again? It took me so long to even be open to the idea of having a man in my life and even then I couldn't let him go. Am I setting myself up for a fall here?" I say and he just looks at me.

"You know this has to be your choice Sophia. But it seems like you have already made that decision considering the fact that you are here." He says and I smile at him.

"I know. Honestly I can't believe I'm here. I just followed my heart and here I am." I say and now it's his turn to smile.

"You know I don't claim to understand why my son hurt you the way he did. But at the same time I can say the he has changed. I can say that he is a better man now than he was back then. Back before" I cut him off before he can finish.

"Back before the fame and popularity got into his head." I finish for him and he nods his head.

"He learned the hard way Sophia and so did you. You just have to look into your heart and decide if he is worth the risk and the only one that can make that decision is you." He says and I nod my head in agreement.

"I think he is. You are right he has changed so much. The Chad that I saw these last few months on set even before we hung out reminded me so much of the Chad that I fell in love with." I say and he nods.

"There are no guarantees that there won't be obstacles. But it wouldn't be life it is was all planned out. Sometimes you just have to take the jump." He says and he has helped me realize that it's ok to be scared.

"So are you saying you wouldn't mind if I was around a bit more" I say a small smile escaping my lips.

"I wouldn't mind a bit Sophia. You have always been like a daughter to me and you always will be." He says as he pulls me in for a hug.

"And you have been like a second father to me, I'm sorry I lost touch." I say and he quickly shakes his head.

"It's understandable Sophia. I know why things happened the way they did. I kept updated on you through Shannon and Brandon though so I'm ok." He says as I laugh.

"Well apparently once you meet the entire Murray clan you can't escape them if you try." I laugh and he smiles as he looks outside.

"Well it looks like the Murray you came to see is back." He says as I turn to see the back of Chad sitting on the deck. "He spends most of his time out there, he's been a little bit of a loner lately."

"Well I guess this is it huh?" I say and he smiles as I stand up.

"You know before you go out there can I say something." He asks and I nod my head urging him to continue. "There's this thing about second chances you know? It's about two people that care about each other and support each other no matter what no matter how hard they try to deny it. Second chances are about saying that you are choosing to put your heart and your belief in the realization that a love that strong doesn't just go away and that in the end things might just work out. But looking at you now I realize that there was something in both of your smiles that makes me think that neither one of you are ready to let go."

He says this and gives me one last hug before I make my way to the back door. I stand there for a couple seconds before I turn the knob. He doesn't even turn as I walk out the door but he does speak.

"Dad I just want to be alone for a while" He says and I can't help but smile.

"Ok I will just leave you alone then" I say as his head whips around and his mouth drops open.

"Sophia? Seriously I have had one beer, why am I imagining that you are here?" He says as he slowly starts to stand up.

"Ha Ha. You aren't imagining Chad, I'm really here." I say as he finishes standing up and is now face to face with me.

"Why? I mean not that I'm not happy to see you because I am but why?" He asks as he slowly begins to move forward.

"You hurt me. You hurt me so bad Chad and I honestly don't think I will ever forget that" He stops me before I can continue.

"I know what I did was unforgivable, and I'm sorry that I opened up old wounds and I'm sorry" Now it's my turn to cut him off.

"Would you shut up for a second and let me finish" I say half serious and half joking and he nods his head.

"Like I was saying what you did was horrible but at the same time it has been a long time and I'm putting my faith in the fact that you have changed." I say and he just stares at me.

"What are you saying?" He says as I see the hope start to build up in his eyes.

"I'm saying that I think maybe someday is now" I say as my voice starts to break. "I'm saying that no matter how hard I have tried I still love you. And believe me I tried to stop. I tried to move on but in the end no one compares to you. And this scares the hell out of me because you could potentially hurt me all over again."

"I won't Sophia, I promise you I won't." He says and it's now his turn as his voice starts to break.

"You say that Chad and I'm choosing to believe you but at the same time there are no guarantees." I say and he just nods his head.

"I completely understand" He says as he once again makes a step closer to me.

"You know I never expected to fall in love with you but I guess it's not a choice who you love you know?" I say and he urges me to continue. " I mean I came to the show for a job and ended up meeting you. You were so far from what I expected but then you opened your mouth and I was gone. It was all over for me. And it has been all over for me since that day. Even when I wanted to kill you for the pain you caused I still loved you."

"You could have talked about dirt and I wouldn't have cared. I knew you were it for me the minute you started talking. So we followed the rules you know? Well some of the rules. We dated we fell in love we moved in together got married. We were on our way to forever when you pulled the rug out from under us." I continue and he is not making an attempt to speak. He knows I need to get all of this out.

"Even then I still loved you. I tried to move on because you did. I was happy with my relationships that I had but you know what? I missed you. I missed fighting with you and laughing with you. I missed sitting on the floor and messing around with the dogs. I missed it all. When I heard you were getting married it nearly destroyed me again. But you seemed happy so I let it go. But not for a second have I ever stopped loving you and I figured you should know that." I say and he stands there for a second before he talks.

"I remember calling my dad and telling him that I was going to ask you to marry me. He was shocked but he said the he knew we belonged together. Watching you walk down that aisle the day you became my wife was the single greatest moment of my life. And I know I've said it before but the fact that I broke you is something I will live with for the rest of my life." He says and now it's my turn to be quiet to let him say what he needs to say.

"When you left, I was a broken man. I wanted you back and you know that but I realized that there was no chance for us. Not because I didn't love you but because I did. I loved you too much to put you through more pain, but I didn't realize that I was going to cause you more. I tried moving on but it didn't work and I'm not going to lie and say that at some point I wasn't happy because I was but not the same happiness I felt when I was with you. I never stopped loving you either Sophia. And if I'm being completely honest I never will." He finishes and I smile.

"I love you Chad Michael Murray. And it scares the hell out of me but I'm not going to deny it anymore." I say and he smiles.

"I love you too Sophia Anna Bush." He says as he moves closer to me.

"You are my dream Chad. And you have been since the day we met. I used to close my eyes because I might see your face or hear your voice in my dreams. But now my dream is coming true again. I'm giving you my heart again Chad. Well actually you have had it this whole time. Please don't break it again." I say softly and he leans his forehead into mine.

"I won't. You have my heart too you know. I loved you once. I love you still. Always have always will." He says and I can't help but laugh at the cheesiness. "So what do we do now?"

"I would say that you should kiss me or I should kiss you." I say as I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close to me. Our lips meet for our first kiss in over four years. Well actually we have kissed in character but this is us. This is real. It starts off slow and then the passion takes over and we begin to attempt to make up for lost time.

You know they say the road to true love is never easy. And to be honest we have hit more speed bumps than I care to admit. But now in this moment I am standing strong and saying that Chad and I will love each other until the end of time. I hear music coming from the window of the house and I can't help but laugh as Chad slowly takes me in his arms and sways with me to the music. And I couldn't be happier.

_Since this morning I've been thinking how  
Things have changed between the two of us  
We've been falling through the here and now  
It's time for us to reinvest our trust  
Can't you see for once in our lives  
Now our love has finally come to ground  
This flame we have is burning so bright  
Burning for ever, now we're back together  
Since this morning I've been asking why  
Why we let this sweet love slip away  
When we knew love, was for you and I  
The reason we could face the darkest days  
Can't we see for once in our lives  
All the things we wanted have appeared  
Now that we have love realized  
Realized forever  
For once in our lives there's no turning back  
No running away and no covering our tracks  
For once in our lives there's no one to blame  
No broken hearts cause we've found love again  
For once, for once in our lives  
Since this morning I've been so relieved  
There's no more pressure from within  
I had this sense that you would get to see  
There was no lasting love in him  
For once in our lives there's no turning back  
Maybe we can't believe, how things can be so wrong  
Maybe it's time that we learn  
To reach out for the feeling of love  
For once in our lives there's no turning back_

We swayed to the music and I couldn't believe how at peace I felt. I felt as if I was finally home. At this moment it didn't care how people would react. In this moment all that mattered was us. He pulled me into a hug and we stood there on the porch just holding each other.

*End Flashback*

**Sophia POV**

I couldn't believe how things had worked out. We spent a couple days together in Buffalo before I headed back to L.A. by plane and he headed there by land. It gave me a little time to tell my parents about things and in the beginning they weren't pleased. But after much convincing and even spending a considerable amount of time with Chad they realized that I was happy. But my father had made it very clear to Chad that if he messed up that was it.

I look out into the yard as Chad is running around trying to grab the puppy and I laugh as he finally grabs her and walks back towards me.

"So have you thought of a name yet?" He asks as he walks up to me and puts the puppy back in my arms.

"Actually I think I have the perfect name." I say and he looks at me telling me to continue. "I know it's going to be cheesy but I say we name her Destiny."

"Cheesy yes baby, but I personally love it." He says and I smile.

"Destiny" I say as she licks my face. "Because your daddy and I are destiny little lady, so now you get to be our little destiny."

"So how was work?" He says as he pulls a couple beers out of the outdoor fridge and we take a seat on the deck and lets the puppy run loose again.

"Good. Are you excited to come back next week?" I ask as I take a drink from my beer and pop my feet up on his legs.

"It will be great to work with everyone again. It is sad to know that show is ending though." He says in a sad voice and I understand. It has been a crazy seven years and in ten days it would all be over.

"We decided to kind of go the same route we did when you and Hil left last year. Were going to keep things light and fun next week. " I say and he nods his head in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan babe. So do you want to go out for dinner tonight or do you want to stay in?" He asks as he starts to rub my feet finally catching on that it's what I wanted him to do.

"I was thinking we could just stay in tonight. Order some take out. I mean I know it's our anniversary and everything but I kind of want to just hang out here you know? I mean if you want to go out we can" He cuts me off before I can keep going.

"Staying in is fine. I was actually hoping you would say that. I already ordered dinner from Reel Café and it will be here in about an hour. I'm going to run upstairs and shower ok?" He says and I smile and nod my head as he kisses me and then makes his way in the house.

I hear my phone beep from my pocket and I pull it out and see a text from my dad. Got to love the parents that are trying to be technologically advanced and it's so cute.

-Happy Anniversary Hope you guys have a great night- Dad

It made me so happy that they were so happy for me. I know that sometimes it was hard for my dad. But I think he has realized that Chad has changed and so have I and we are going to make it this time. I reply back a quick thank you and love you before I relax and watch the sunset.

**Chad Pov:**

I get out of the shower and get dressed and slip the envelope in my pocket. It was just one more gift I was going to give to Sophia. I couldn't believe we had made it an entire year again. I couldn't believe how happy I was, it was as if my world had been broken for so long and was finally made whole again. As I button up my shirt I can't help but think about when I showed up on set and Sophia told everyone we were back together. She had told them she wanted them to meet her boyfriend but didn't give them my name.

_*Flashback*_

"_So are you nervous?" She asks as we talk on the phone while I head to the set._

"_Well a little. I don't want people to hate me, or think you are crazy." I say and she laughs on the other end of the line._

"_Babe they think I'm crazy all the time and no one is going to hate you. Everybody here loves you and if they truly love us then they will be happy for us." She says in an attempt to make me feel better._

"_Thanks baby, I'm pulling up to the gates now where are you?" I ask into the phone but my question is answered when I see her walking up towards my car._

"_Here I am! Hi baby." She says as I step out of the car and she gives me a quick peck on the lips before we start walking towards the trailers._

"_You know you could just break up with me and then we don't have to do this." I say in a joking tone._

"_Very funny Chad. Stop worry so much it's going to be fine." She says as we make our way into the studio where everyone is. _

"_Well you guys wanted to know who my new boyfriend was, well here he is." She says as people slowly start turning their head. It's funny that I know all these people but right now I'm turning into a shy little kid. I see Joy walking up to me as no one has said anything yet._

"_I have two things to say. One I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner. And two its about damn time!" She says as she throws her arms around me in a hug and the pulls Sophia in with us as well and then turns around to everybody. "And to all of you that owe me money, cash only!"_

"_Wait you guys bet on us?" Sophia asks feigning shock and a smidge of anger._

"_What can I say? After the way you guys acted on Chad and Hil's wrap night, I knew it was only a matter of time." She says and I see Sophia's anger slowly going away._

"_I should be pissed at you right now you know? But I guess we should say thanks for believing in us." Sophia says as she grabs my hand._

"_Of course I believe in you guys, but Chad seriously you do anything wrong and your head is mine!" Joy says as she slaps me on the shoulder._

"_Well I promise you that I will not be hurting her. I'm lucky enough that she decided to put her faith in me again. I won't be screwing that up." I say and Sophia gives my hand a gentle squeeze._

"_Well then I think it's time we celebrate right everyone." Joy says as everyone starts clapping and saying how they knew it would happen. _

_And we sat there and enjoyed it and spent the day with friends and people we considered family and it was exactly how it was supposed to be._

_*End of Flashback*_

I smile at the memory of that day as I make my way downstairs and answer the door to retrieve the food. I set the food up on the dining room table before I walk outside to get Sophia.

"Your romantic evening awaits you my dear." I say as I extend my hand out to her and she gladly takes it as we make our way through the house to the dining room that I had set up throughout the day.

"Chad this is so beautiful. You didn't have to do this." She says as I pull out the chair for her to sit down.

"Well of course I did. So enjoy it baby!" I say as I pour some wine and we settle in and enjoy our dinner.

After dinner and sitting around enjoying each other's company I decide that there is no time like the present.

"I have one more gift for you." I say as Sophia sets down her drink and looks at me.

"You know you didn't have to get me anything else. This evening has been more than enough." She replies and I pull the envelope out of my pocket.

"Well this isn't much. But I think you will like it." I say handing her the envelope. She takes it from me and opens it pulling out a piece of paper and then the rest of the contents.

"Oh My God Chad, how did you get these?" She says but I can't really read her expression.

"Remember last week when I went to California? I met up with Tyler and he gave them to me. He told me that I should have them now that we are back together and how happy he was that we had found our way." I say and I still can't read her expression.

"Chad" She says but that's all as I see her fumble around with the rings that are in her hands.

"Look Sophia, I'm not getting down on one knee right now OK? I know we aren't ready for that step again. But these rings they belong to us and I wanted to show you that there are so many people that never lost faith in us and Tyler was one of them. Doesn't it say something that we gave him our wedding rings to hold on to just in case? I mean that has to mean something right?" I say and I hope this evening isn't taking a turn for the worse.

"Chad" is all she says again and I'm trying to save the night at this point.

"Look at the paper Sophia. It's a letter I wrote to you while I was on the plane. It's nothing much but read it." I say and she doesn't say anything but starts to read. I mentally read along with her.

_Sophia,_

_I can't begin to tell you how much I love you. Or how much getting back together with you has changed the course of my world. They say it's a mystery why we fall in love or how we fall in love. But when we do fall in love it is the most beautiful thing in the world. Falling in love with you has been the greatest experience of my life. You are the best friend I have ever had or could of asked for. You are the reason I try to do anything in this life. When Tyler gave me these rings and I thought back to when I gave them to him, I couldn't help but think of how far we have come. I truly believe we are stronger than we have ever been and that this time it's forever and nothing will change that. So thank you for giving me a second chance Sophia. It has been the most amazing year of my life and I can't wait to see the rest of our dreams come true._

_Love,_

_Chad_

I see a tear fall from her eye as she reads the letter and slowly fold the paper back up but she still doesn't say anything.

"Sophia, I'm sorry I thought you would like it. I'll give the rings back. Hell I'll throw the rings in the river if you want." I say slowly standing up and walking outside. Thinking that I have clearly ruined what was supposed to be a wonderful night.

I know it's only been a few minutes but it seems like an eternity when I hear her open the door and walk out next to me. I see her fist balled up as I turn to look at her. Great now she's going to punch me in the face.

"Chad" She says and it's like that is the only word she knows right now.

"I'm sorry Soph. I really am" I say and she just looks at me.

"Ask me." She says in such a whisper that I can barely hear her.

"What?" I say as she looks up at me for the first time.

"I said ask me" And as she says this and I comprehend what she is saying.

"Sophia, that's not why I gave you the rings tonight you know," I say and she just shakes her head.

"I know that but I'm telling you to ask me" She says as she opens up her hand and I see the rings. She extends her hand out to me and I grab the rings out of her hand.

"This is so not how I wanted to do this. But wait here." I say as I run inside the house and grab the box that's been sitting in my desk drawer and then head back outside. "Are you sure Sophia?"

"Would you just ask me!" She says and I can't help but laugh but then I turn serious again as I look at her and take her old engagement ring in my hand and place it in front of her face.

"This ring symbolizes our past Sophia and I think it belongs to us, but this is not the ring that I want to put back on your finger." I say and she looks at me confused.

"What do you mean? We gave them to Tyler to hold onto for us." She says as another tear falls from her face.

"Yes and I'm glad they are now back with us. But this is the ring I want you to wear." I say as I open the box in my hand to reveal a beautiful diamond ring with a stone that was a mixture of a peridot and ruby.

"Chad it's beautiful." She says but she is still looking at the other ring.

"It's just that this ring symbolizes our past and I figured this ring could symbolize our future." I say as she finally starts to look at the ring in the box. "The stones are our birthstones mixed together, and it says they are a symbol of marriage happiness and loyalty."

"Chad that ring is beautiful but this ring is our ring." She says and I realize I'm not going to win this.

"Ok then if this is the ring you want." I say and she nods her head. I put the box back in my pocket. "Are you sure? I mean I haven't even asked your dad for permission."

"Yes I'm sure Chad." She says and I get down on my knee.

"Sophia Anna Bush, I love you with all of my heart. And you giving me a second chance has been the best thing that has ever happened to me, except of course for you being in my life in the first place. I want us to achieve our dreams together. I want to hold your hand through everything and I want you to be my guiding force in life. I want to be sitting on a deck when were 90 watching our grand children play in the yard and be able to think of how far we have come. But most of all I want you to be my wife and I want to be your husband and I promise you I won't let you down. So Sophia Anna Bush will you marry me?" I finish as I see the tears our in her eyes and they are in mine as well.

"Yes Chad Michael Murray I will marry you. I can't wait to be your wife." She says as I stand up and she pulls me into a kiss and I place the ring on her finger. She grabs my ring from my hand and looks at me as she grabs my left hand.

"Chad, I love you and this ring symbolizes that love. I feel safest when I'm in your arms and I know that feeling will never change. So when you look at this ring on your hand you remember how much I love you. And you were right when you said that we weren't exactly ready for this step but you know that life is not about wasting time. We have wasted too much time already." She says as she places my old wedding ring on my finger and it feels like I am complete." She says as I pull her in for another kiss. I walk around to the stereo system and turn on the CD I have set up to play.

"I know this is an old song but I think it symbolizes us pretty perfectly. So may I have this dance soon to be Mrs. Murray?" I say and she smiles as we begin dancing together.

_Well, here we are again  
I guess it must be fate  
We've tried it on our own  
But deep inside we've known  
We'd be back to set things straight_

I still remember when  
Your kiss was so brand new  
Every memory repeats  
Every step I take retreats  
Every journey always brings me back to you

After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After all

When love is truly right  
This time it's truly right  
It lives from year to year  
It changes as it grows  
And oh the way it grows  
But it never disappears

After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After all

Always just beyond my touch  
Though I needed you so much  
After all what else is living for

After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me

After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After all

It had been a long journey but in the end everything had been worth it. They say that the course of true love never did run smooth. And I think we are a true testament to that. If you would have told me a year ago that I would be standing here with Sophia in my arms getting ready to spend the rest of our lives together I would have laughed.

It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, and meaning. There are many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him, and his world would be whole again... And his belief in God and love and art would be re-awakened in his heart.

My character said that on the show and even then I thought of Sophia and it couldn't be truer. My life lost it's meaning without her and now that she's back it's as if my life as been reawakened and I'm thankful everyday. And I will spend the rest of my life proving that.

And the princess and the boy lived happily ever after. At least I hope they do.


End file.
